my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Control
Paper Control (ペーパー・コントロール Peipaa Kontorouru) is a Quirk used by Atsuko Hakushino. Description Paper Control allows its user to manipulate all sorts of paper – including cardboard – remotely through hand gestures. It can attrack paper crafts to lauch themselves toward their target, or to form a shield in front of their user, all of this without the need to touch them. In total, the user can carry thrice their weight in paper, or objects of this weight with the help of cardboard. It has a limit of 12 hours a day to carry things, and it can decrease if during that time, only heavy objects are carried. It yet can only attrack paper in a range of 15 meters. This quirk also gives its user the ability to harden paper, to make it as hard as steel and thus create deadly paper sheets. However, it comes to the price of losing control over them as they are unable to be lifted with the quirk that hardened them, or if the user succeeds in lifting it remotely, it will seem to weight thrice the user's and will overuse the quirk in a matter of minutes. They can yet be carried normally without extra weight. The only other difference with normal paper is that hardened paper is nearly impossible to fold. It's yet unknown if the hardening is temporary or permanent. Strenghts * It has a good range of attraction. * It can carry others things if they are surrounded or supported with paper. These things include the quirk's user, of course. * It's very useful to transport other things fast, including the user themselves. * It's able to carry thrice the user's own weight in paper or objects of this weight. * There's no need of direct contact for the quirk to activate, just hand gestures. * Paper crafts made with Paper Control are neater and made faster than hand-made paper crafts. However, it requires good control of the quirk. * The user can eat paper like it was normal food, without suffering of stomach aches. It also helps replenishing the user's strenght in cases of overuse. * It's very good to support others. * Overuse, even if uncomfortable, has little long-termed consequences and takes a long time to settle without need of good stamina. Weaknesses * It isn't the best quirk for neither defensive nor offensive fighting style, having little to no fighting abilities at all. * It's weak against fire and water attacks, since the user can't hold burning paper for more than a couple of seconds without burning their hands, and wet paper is pretty much useless. The wetter the paper is, the harder it is to keep carrying it. * The quirk needs hand gestures to work properly. * Overuse will make the user suffer from joint aches to fever, in the worst cases. * It takes more than a day to recover perfectly from hard overusing. * The bigger the object, the less longer the user will be able to carry it. * The paper has no autonomy and needs constant holddown, otherwise it just goes limp uselessly. Named Techniques * Paper Shield (ペーパー・シールド Peipaa Shīrudo): Atsuko attracks nearby paper to cover herself or other people with it, keeping some distance with the shield, not to be burnt in case it would turn out to be a fire attack. * 'Paper Launch '(ペーパー・ランチ Peipaa Ranchi): Atsuko commands nearby paper to lauch itself toward a designated target, with little results when there isn't much of it. However, when using an army of pointed origami, it can slightly hurt. Mostly used to distract or to trick her enemy while she prepares another attack. * 'Paper Lift '(ペーパー・リフト Peipaa Rifuto): Atsuko surrounds or supports an object or someone with paper or, in most cases, cardboard, to carry them. It can be useful to transport hurt people to a much safer location, on a battlefield for exemple, without risking to hurt them further or to carry everyday objects she would exhaust herself carrying without her quirk. ** 'Paper Throw '(ペーパー・スロー Peipaa Surō): Much like her other moves, Atsuko surrounds a person of her choice very tightly with paper (or cardboard), then throws them as far, high and fast as she can and wants to, generally releasing the paper around them before their crash to be sure they substain some damage when she wants to hurt them. It's her most effective move yet. * 'Paper Slide '(ペーパー・スライド Peipaa Suraido): Atsuko climbs on carboard, lifts it and flies herself to a desired destination. For some more style, she sometimes uses decorated cardboard and doesn't sit down, but instead keeps standing with a classy pose (or at least she thinks it is), miming skating. Trivia * The idea that Paper Control can harden paper comes from PinkserpentQuasar. * Paper Control was first named "Paper Manipulation". Category:Emitter Quirks